Eye Of The Beholder
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Camille is back with a new plan, this time impersonating International Model Superstar Tia Burk. When Kim discovers Kim is using Bonnie, she has a feeling she never thought she have, sympathy for Bonnie
1. International Model Search

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Kim Possible. They belong to the Disney Company.

Eye Of The Beholder

It was a typical day at Middleton High; Kim Possible was talking to her boyfriend Ron Stoppable and her friend Monique. "If Buano Nacho and Smarty Mart merged, I am getting goose bumps thinking about it." Rone said. When someone asked them to move so he could put up a poster. Kim, Ron, and Monique looked at the poster. It said, "International Famous Supermodel Tia Burk will be at Middleton this Friday, and looking for the next big top international model."

"Kim you should try out for that, I always said you are beautiful enough to be a model." Ron said. "Oh Ron that is so sweet, but that is not my thing. The model thing, I believe beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Kim said. "How about you Monique"? Kim asked. "No way girl, people starring at me, no way girl." Monique said. "Kim you should reconsider" Ron said. "No Ron so not interested" Kim said. "Very smart Possible." someone from behind them said, it was Bonnie. "You wouldn't win anyway. So save yourself the embarrassment" As Bonnie pushed Kim aside, to sign her name.

After Bonnie left, Kim was fuming. "That Bonnie, that girl just…" "Than sign up, and beat her." Monique said. "No not this time. I won't let her trap me into something I am not interested in, just to shut her up. She has done that to me countless time" Kim said.

That Friday was the day of the big tryouts in the Middlton gym, Ron dragged Kim and Monique there to watch. "If you won't try out, than I will make a forturne being the manager of some of these girls." Ron said. "Ladies, you all have the opprotunity to become big stars with my guidence as a manger" Ron yelled. Ron passed along business cards to the girls waiting in line, most of them throw them away, behind his back. As he was passing out his cards, Ron bumped into someone.

"What are you doing?" this person asked. It was Tia Burk Tia looked at Ron, "I am sorry this is for girls only. No men allowed. And I guess you count. Security." Tia said.. The security guard tossed Ron out of the gym.

"Oh my god, it is Tia Burk ahhh" Monique screamed. Tia noticed Kim, "I know you, your Kim Possible world saving teenage hero." "No big." Kim said. "I trust you are trying out Ms. Possible." Tia said. "No modeling is not my thing. No offense, but I think true beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Kim said. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Tia asked. "Yeah I made my decession sorry. It was a nice to meet you" Kim said. As Kim left, Tia gave a weird look at Kim.

The following week, everyone was in the halls, when Mr. Barkin had the morning announcement on the P.A. "We were extremely pleased with the turnout for last week's Next Top International Model search. Without any further ado the winner of the Next Top International Model search is Bonnie Rockwaller. Miss Rockwaller report to the principal office for further instructions, that is all."

As her name was announced Bonnie jumped in the air with glee. "Well Kim I won, just like I said I would." "Good for you Bonnie, if you are into that type of thing." Kim said. "I got to go, and become a big international star. Later losers" Bonne said as she left.

Just than Kim's communicator went off. "Go Wade" Kim asked. "Kim you told me international famous supermodel Tia Burks was in Middleton last week" Wade said. "Well I checked up on her website, and she is in Paris all month for model shoot. She was not in Middleton. This can only mean one thing." "Tia Burk has the power to Dopplegang." Ron said. "I don't think so Ron" Kim responded. "That could only mean that was not the real Tia Burk at Middleton, it was an imposter, and I know who, Camille." Kim said.


	2. Kim's Best Color

Disclaimer: I do no own Kim Possible, it belong to the Walt Disney Company

Kim now knew what was up, Camille was up to her old tricks, she had something sinister in my mind, but what was it? She needed to find out "Wade do you know where the so called Tia Burk is staying in Middleton?" "I'll check it out." Wade said. "Kim I think you are a little to quick to dismiss the whole doppelganger theory. Think about International Super Model, super Kim super." Ron said. "I got it; she is staying at the Leon." Wade said. "Why I am not surprised" Kim responded. "Her room number is 1003, on the Penthouse" Wade said. "Thank Wade. Let's role" Kim said.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus arrive the Leon Inn; they used their suction cups to arrive in the room Wade said she was, Kim and Ron entered. No one was there. Tia Burk was in the other room, and entered the main room Kim and Ron was in. "Kim Possible what a plessent surprise. So what do I owe the honor? You want the dirt on the fashion world" Tia said. "Ah cut the crap, we know who you are. So shape shift into your true form Camille." Kim said. Tia morphed into Camille, and of her little bag was Debutante. Rufus quickly hid in Ron's pocket. Kim was right; it was Camille the whole time. "Uh man it would have been cool if she had doppelganger powers" Ron said.

"I am very impressed Kim Possible. You figured out it was me, so quickly. But that doesn't mater you won't stop me in my plan" Camille said. "Just what is your plan? That is for you to me to know and you to find out when I feel like it" Camille said. "Okay Camille you are under arrest" Kim said. "For what I haven't done anything wrong." Camille said. "Escaping from prison is one thing" Kim said. "I don't think so Kim, you see they let me out on parole, being a celebrity and a first time villain, I got a light sentence. Now you know it is me, what are you going to do about" Camille said. "You won't get away with this. Whatever it is you're trying to get away with" Kim said. Camille morphed back into Tia Burk, and yelled "Security help, someone is in my room trying to get me. Help!" "Let's get out of here KP." Ron said, as Kim and Ron left.

The next day at Middleton Kim and Ron were discussing the events of last night to Monique. "I guess Bonnie isn't going to be a big star as she thought." Monique said chuckling. "Bonnie I completely forgot I have to tell her." Kim said. Just than the gang spotted Bonnie. "Bonnie we need to talk" Kim said. "What is it Kim can you see I am busy, about to become a star and all. You decided to finally dump the loser boyfriend of yours?" Bonnie said. "No, first of all Ron is not a loser. I don't know how to tell you this, but the Tia Burk you saw last week, is not the real Tia Burk, it was one of my arch foes, who has shapeshifting powers, and she is impersonated Tia Burk, and using you in part of her plan." Kim said.

"Kim you are losing it. You are so jealous of me; you are coming up with stories to yourself to deny reality." Bonnie said. "No it is true. Tia is a..." "It does not stop with all of the jealous people. I suppose you think I will fall on my face Kim?" Bonnie responded. "No I don't think that." Kim said. "That is what my sisters think, they are so jealous they say I am going to choke in front of everybody, just to ruin my confidence. And now you with this story. You are just like my sisters Kim. Everything always came easy to them. I did not have anything handed to me; I had to work hard for what I got. And I am not going to let you, or my sisters, or anyone ruin my moment. Finally I Bonnie Rockwaller will be special." Bonnie said. "I am sorry Bonnie but what I am saying is true. I am sorry" Kim said. "You know Kim green is not your best color" Bonnie said as she walked away.

Ron and Monique saw the whole thing. "I agree with Bonnie" Ron said. "What you agree with Bonnie?" Kim said. "Yeah green is not your best color. I remember when Drakken brainwashed you to work for him, and you whore that green outfit, didn't look good." Kim gave a frustrated look as Ron continued. "The whole green look works for Shego. But not on you KP" Ron said. "So not the point" Kim said.

Kim could not believe what she was feeling. She discovered that this modeling job meant a lot to Bonnie. This meant a lot to her, but it was all a fraud, part of Camille's plan. Kim could not believe what was happening to her. She felt sorry for Bonnie.


End file.
